naruto: destined to be more than a god
by naruto rai
Summary: what if his grandfather was madara and hashirama. good madara and godlike naruto. this is also a harem so there will be a poll to vote
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I am narutorai. this is my first fanfic I am writing so please help me if I did something wrong. guys I also need help with the fight scenes so please help me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**outside the barrier**

anbu captains and the 3rd hokage were outside the barrier, which was created by chakra chains. they knew who created the barrier and why, but they were panicking because their 4th hokage was inside the barrier with his wife and their new born son. Minato and Kushina were heavily injured and one of the kyuubi's claw was going through their stomach.

"we can't get in!" one of the anbu captain yelled to the other anbu captains and the hokage . he was in his teens about 15 years of age. the teen wore full anbu clothes. he was wearing a dog anbu mask to cover his face, even though he is already wearing a face mask to over his left eye and his other part of the face, which includes his mouth and nose below. he had spiky sliver hair. his name was kakashi hatake.

" those two are trying to seal the Kyuubi inside their own son... Kusina-chan created this barrier to stop the kyuubi and buy some time for yondaime to prepare the seal so they can save the village..." sadly whispered the 3rd hokage to him self but was load enough for the other anbu captains to hear it. the 3rd hokage also known as professor of shinobi. he was wearing his black comabt clothes and was carrying his staff known as emma the monkey king. he is in his 60's, but despite his age he is one of the strongest shinobi the village ever had.

**inside the barrier **

"Its only been a few hours and I suck at being a dad." Minato commented weakly as he sadly looked at his son.

Kushina on the other hand was weeping like she never did before, her baby boy was about to become the third Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi No Yoko. she wept for the pain and suffering her baby son was going to have to go through because of the accursed demon that was going to be sealed in his stomach just like her. her baby boy would be all alone in the world, unlike Kushina who had Minato, he would have no one to fill that hole in his heart.

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan that we won't get to see you grow up and help you!" she sobbed heavily, spitting up blood as she did so.

"minato-kun why naruto-kun!? why use that seal to kill your self as well?" kushina asked her husband

"because there are few things only a mother can teach... " answered the the yondaime

"BUT why seal it to naruto?" argued the red angel of death

"remember what jiraiya-sensei told us... 'a hero will be born to either to save or destroy this world and if the hero chooses to save this world, he will create e true peace'... I believe that hero has just been born..." relied the yellow flash.

"Naruto...don't be picky and grow strong. Make sure you bathe everyday and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep...and make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few...ones that you can really really trust. I wasn't very good at it but keep up with your studies and practice your Ninjutsu hard. Remember everyone has strengths and weaknesses...so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers at the academy , and this is important. Its about the three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into a savings account No alcohol until your twenty. Too much can ruin your health so drink in prohibition and be careful of women you choose. I'm a woman, so I don't know to much about this but...all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. It's only natural to take an interest in girls but don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone like me. ohh yea one more thing be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, you know.

Naruto, from now on, your going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have confidence to make that dream come true!

naruto live a life with no regrets and find a woman like me and give me wonderful grandchildren. There's so much... so much more I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer.I love you." She finished, coughing blood as she did so.

She smiled apologetically at her husband, "Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time."

Minato just shook his head and sent her a loving smile, "Oh it's okay." He looked at Naruto, "Naruto my message to you is...I guess the same as your nagging mothers." He said with a smile and received a weak smile back from his wife. while his wife was talking to their son, he was writing a letter to the 3rd to tell him what happened here.

Kushina started to tear up again, "Oh, I want to see him grow up so bad!" She cried. Minato sent her a knowing smile, "We will. I'm going to seal the last of our chakra in the seal so we can see Naruto again someday."

Kushina smiled at her husband and nodded that she was ready.

when the seal was over both of them slowly started to fall down; their back against the ground. kushina had naruto in her arms, this would be the last time which she would held naruto in her hands. minato smiled at the scene and he wanted wanted to be part of the faimly moment as well so he gently stoke his son's blonde hair, which was just like his.

"k..k..kushina tha thank youu... for everything... I lovee you" minato whispered to his wife while not taking his eyes of naruto which was in your arms just below your chest.

kushina sotly simled at what her husband said. " no... thankk you... I love you too" she said loud enough to wake up naruto, who was where her chest was suppose to be.

Both parents looked at each one last time and turned to their child and breathed out their last breath to say, "We love you, Naruto." that was the last thing they did before they past on to another world.

**outside the barrier**

The anbu chaptains and the hokage heard and saw everything, and couldn't stop some tears fall of their eyes. the anbu's were suppose to be best at hiding their emotions, but here they are crying, luckily for them they had masks on so they had their face hidden but not the tears which fell off the bottom of their mask.

the barrier slowly faded away, so they slowly approach to their dead hokage and his dead wife. when they reach there and saw naruto in Kushina's chest, and her hands covering naruto and minato's right hand on their baby's cheeks. both parents also had their eyes closed and had a soft smile on their face. the anbu's and the hokage cursed the kami for what it have done to this inncoent family, but wouldn't stop the sad smiles which came to their faces.

but suddenly they were woken up from their thoughts by the baby's cries. kakashi went up and picked up the baby from his sensei's wife, who was like a mother to him and minato like a father to him. he slowly rocked the baby forward and backward till the baby slowly fell a sleep. the 3rd hokage on the other hand saw Minato's left hand which had a letter. went there and picked up the letter, slowly read it though again and again since this was the 4th hokage's last wish. the other anbu captains saw their leader read the letter and waited for there order.

few minutes later the hokage told them what was written in the letter, which was to keep naruto safe and make the villagers see him as hero who saved the village.

the anbus nodded and vowed to the make 4th hokage's last wish come true... but they were dead wrong and they wouldn't make his wish come true.

**6 years later**

**forest of death**

A small boy of the age six was walking into the forest that has been labeled by its village as forbidden for a good reason, he also had a good reason to go there. the young boy was no older then 6 years old, he had blond hair, and not the usual kind either. His was an odd golden blond color that seemed to literally shine like the sun, and startling blue eyes. However, the most prominent feature on his face were the six whisker marks, three on each side, running horizontally across his face . the young boy was silently sobbing to himself while he strolled deeper into the forest.

The boy was no other then Naruto Uzumaki. he was walking deeper and deeper in the forest and didnt know that 4 red eyes were watching him and ready to strike...

naruto went to the forest to think or clear his mind since no one ever came to the forest. he usually went there to think why he is hated by the villagers and treated differently, but now at least he had few people to who accepted him and they were the 3rd hokage, the ramen chef and his 13 years old daughter, a anbu captain who wore a dog mask (kakashi) and the 4 12 years old ice queens of konoha (anko, kurenai, hana and Yugao).

_'What did I do to deserve this' _He sobbed silently to himself while walking deeper into the forest, but unknown to him the 2 figure was about to strike and kill him...

**outside the forest **

"_Hm...This much stock of food should be enough for Naruto for a week and hope he likes the kunai and the skuriken set I got for him"_ Thought a person whose face was covered with a hood carrying a handful of groceries. That was when he heard some noise from the forest and he decided to inquire the matter.

"HAHAHA…I' am sure by now that the demon kid is killed by those 2 Uchiha brothers" Shouted one person joyously.

"YEAH!, I mean we paid those ninjas 300,000 yen " replied another person

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, the person who was so joyously celebrating the death of demon child was pinned to a nearby tree. When the person opened his eyes he saw his partner was laying unconscious on the ground ( probably dead) , and when he turned to the person who pinned him to the tree he saw the hooded person's eye morphing into perfect sharingan.

"Where is he!?"Asked the hooded person menacingly. it was more like a demand then a question.

The fool was so much paralyzed by fear that he was unable to give coherent answers to the hooded person

"I asked you...WHERE IS THE BOY!?"Shouted the hooded man , his voice being laced with so much anger which was enough to terrify even the mightiest ninjas in the history book, so the poor civilian had shit his pants and couldn't speak properly.

"H-H-He he is in the forest of d-d-de-eath" replied the extremely terrified civilian cause he realized that this must be the mysterious person who was protecting the demon kit for years and he had to be an Uchiha of all people.

"and who is FOLOWING HIM?" demanded the mysterious uchiha.

"h-h-hee he is be-bei-being followed b-y t-th-th-the uch-uchiha bro-br-brothers na-name Myou and Kurai" relied the paralyzed civilian

The mysterious person in question was so angry, that he let his anger get the best of him so his sharingan turn into Mangekyō Sharingan.

"**Ameterasu!"**Black flames came out of no where and started to engulf the civilian and kept on burning, until there was not even an ash of civilian was left behind.

"_Hang on Naruto, grandpa is coming, after all you are my only legacy left behind in this world"_ Thought the mysterious hooded person while running in the forest of death. the mysterious hooded man was no other than the legendary madara uchiha...

**after few seconds **

madara uciha finally saw naruto and landed 30 yards away from him. what madara saw outraged him and at the same time horrified him.

naruto was heavily injuried, he had torn and burn clothes. he was frozen where he had stood. front of naruto was Myou who was hanging of a tree, the tree had pierced through its chest. the other half of the uchiha brothers saw what happened and was so blinded by hatred he didn't feel the massive KI which was directed towards him.

Kurai was making hand signs to finish the demon brat with a fire jutsu; just when he was about to finish making the right hand sign, someone from behind him yeld "**Amestersau" **and black fames started to engulf him. he was burn till his whole body was in ashes.

naruto heard someone from behind screaming through her lungs and turn around and saw kurai burning in black flames. when the flame died out. he saw a tall man with black hair which reaches his wasit-length with sholder length bangs framing the sides of his face. he was wearing the chiha clan's blue traditonal outfit without the red samurai amours which had the uchiha smybol at the back.

madara slowly walked towards nauto to see him if he had any fatal or life threatening injuries. when he was close enough to look in his eyes, he was surprised and overwhelmed when he saw the sharingan with 2 tomoe.

naruto on the other hand thought it was another uchiha, who wanted to kill him and was ready to accepted his death so he closed his eyes and waited for the blow to end his miserable was surprised when the blow never came so he opened his and saw the mysterious man keel down his height and gave him a warm smile.

"wh-who are you, are you trying to k-kill me... if you are please do it quick" whispered naruto

when naruto said that madara was heartbroken, so he slowly raised his hand to towards the blonde boy's head and ruffle his hair and gave him another warm smile.

naruto was shocked when the man just ruffle his hair and a gave him a warm smile which meant I will do no harm to you.

"w-who are you sir" asked naruto

"naruto, I am your grandfather madara uchiha" repiled madara with a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**this is my 2nd chapter hope you enjoy**

**this are the girls who are going to be I the harem**

**anko**

**kurenai**

**Hana**

**yugao**

**mei**

**yugito**

**samui**

**sizune **

**mikoto**

**saki (oc character, sakura's mom)**

**fem kyuubi**

**hinata**

**tsunmai**

**shion?**

**koyuki?**

**tsume?**

**termai?**

**the one in the question mark means I don't know so there is going to be an vote off**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Naruto, I am your grandfather madara uchiha" repiled madara with a warm smile.

"y-y-you are the lendanadry ma-madara uchiha and you ar-are my grandfather?" question the blond with disbelieve, but the next question had the greatest uchiha to ever face fault to the floor in shock.

" Who is madara again? I swear I heard that name before" says naruto in his thinking pose.

Madara had finally picked him self up from that shock after few minutes

" I am madara uchiha one of the founder of the village hidden in the leaves, I am the true Uchiha clan leader and a true pure blooded elite Uchiha, same goes for you my grandson but you also have the elite Senju and the Uzumkai blood in your veins so that makes you the last true heir to all of this 3 strongest clan to ever exist in the sinobi world" explained Madara to his grandson.

"E-lite and I am from 3 CLAN!?" questioned the confuse blonde

"Yes Naruto-kun you are..." answered the patience Uchiha

"then if you say every thing is true, then how are you alive and look young? and I still don't get the elite thing" grumble naruto

So madara told this story about infamous battle with the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju to title to be come the first hokage. while they were fighting someone summoned the kyuubi. When the beast just appeared out of nowhere and attack Hashirama, Madara just accepted the assistance as since he was losing, but in the end he still lost thanks to Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumkai who sealed the mighty beast in her. after the fight there were a lot of destruction and Madara had nearly killed the Hashirama so the villagers thought that Madara should be exile since he used that kind of power agiasnt a comrade, so they thought that if he ever becomes hokage he will have the leaf village in war.

Madara resigned from being the Uchiha's clan leader and gave that position to his bestfriend Momoko (mikoto's grandfather). Momoko at first didn't want to become the leader but thanks to Madara's persuasion skills ( or more like threatens him) , they came up with agreement that in the future their grandchildren would be wed and Madara's grandchild would take the place as the clan's leader. (he doesn't tell naruto the marriage bit because he forgot).

Madara never hold any bad feelings for the village instead he took the chance to start a new life that he was offered, he left konoha and travelled around the world maintaining his youth with the help of his Rinnegan and training his rinnegan that he unlocked in his final battle. And it was during these travels that in Uzushiogakure he met sarah Uzumaki. He was only going to stay at her place for a short period of time when by twist of luck his identity was revealed to her. But to his immense surprise, she treated him with same kindness that she did before his revelation, which he couldn't help but admire. So after few years they both fell in love with each other and they had a daughter named Kushina Uzumaki.

Some years, after which his wife died of a unknown rare disease, leaving him alone with his daughter. Madara Knew that it wouldn't do good if konoha got the wind of his daughter's lineage as he was one of the last of pure blooded elite among Uchiha. Konoha would try to get their hands on Kushina if they knew that she too was one of the rare elite Uchiha whose sharingan were much potent than a commoner's could ever be. In process she would suffer a fate worse than death for a kunoichi (being converted into a breeding stock.) He refused to let such a thing happen to his daughter so he used an advance seal that he learned from his wife to seal away his daughter's sharingan away forever for good. After which he secretly changed her last name to Uzumaki when she was sent to konoha.

Years later he was contented with the fact that he was going to become a grandfather only to be struck by fate of tragedy as he lost both his daughter and son-in-law in the kyuubi attack and he was unable to do anything to prevent it. But at least his grandson was left alive and he was from there on determined to keep him away from harm so he decided to tell him the truth about his family and train him so nothing like this ever happen to him again.

after the explanation about his life, naruto still had few more question to ask him.

"but I still don't get the elite thing"asked naruto

" it starts like this, the rikudou sennin had three sons; the eldest son of sage who was a Uchiha. In his quest of rivalry with his 2nd youngest brother, he wanted to expand his clan and desired a large populous of clan members wielding sharingan. So to step up the pace of this process he did blood ritual and converted many people to Uchiha changing their DNA for them to wield Sharingan. In this way originated the commoner Uchiha. The 2nd eldest son of the sage too underwent the same process and gave birth to commoner Senju. Direct descendants of the eldest son were known as elite pure blooded Uchiha's and direct descendants of 2nd eldest son were known to be elite pure blooded Senju.

I being a direct descendent of the eldest son makes you an elite Uchiha...

your grandmother Tsunade married jiraiya had a child who is your father and your father had you... tusnade being a direct descendent of the 2nd son makes you an elite Senju. You have received the true eyes and body of the sage but all your missing is the knowledge of the sage who passed it on to his youngest son " when madara finishing explaining the elite thing to his grandson

"but I don't have the sharingan or can use the the kekkei genkai that the senju clan can use" frowned naruto.

"naruto tell me how did you kill his man * pointed at the uchiha who had a tree through his chest*"

" I don't know...when I heard noises behind me I looked that way and saw a kunai headed my way so I covered my self with my arms but the kunai never came instead there was a tree front of me

after that the man tired to attack me again with more kunai so he jumped in the air to get a better hit at me since a tree was of front of me. I was panicking but I thought I was going to die so I closed my eyes , but the kunai never came so I open my eyes and so that man die..."cryed naruto

"Naruto when you heard noises behind you, you had woken your sharingan so you covered you self to defend yourself from the up coming attack, and you also woken your senju kekkei genkai as well because you just used wood release to block the kunai and kill that man"

" So I am a monster like the villgers tell me I a-" naruto never get to finish his sentence instead you got a flick on the forehead from his grandfather to calm him down.

"Naruto... if you haven't killed him...he would have killed you and you were just defending your self.. this is the harsh reality of a shinobi"

"bu-bu-but I still killed him"

"naruto.. did you regret killing that man?" he got a nod from the blonde as a respond

"then you are not a monster, a monster is a creature who kills for fun because they enjoy it... in a sinobi world you kill to protect your love ones or your self" he got no respond from the blonde who had his head down.

"Naruto... if one of your love ones was captured and was about to be killed... what would you do...let your love ones die or kill the person who is about to kill your people"

this made naruto think for a while, he thought of his loves ones who were the old man hokage, the ramen chef and his daughter and the 4 ice queens of konoha.

"I...I-I would kill the person and save my precious people from getting hurt"

"Naruto... your parents would be so proud of you"

"you know my Parents?"

"yes I did naruto I know them or I wouldn't be your grandfather" naruto blushed in embarrassment as if that was the most obvious thing in world to ask in this case it was.

"we-were they good people..." asked naruto wanted to hear more about his parents

"I had the most respect for them as they were the greatest people I know and it is not easy to get mu repect" yes it was true tha it was very hard to get the legendary Uchiha's respect but his daughter and son in-law got his respect.

"wh-w-who were they?" ask naruto

"your mother was also known as the red hot-blooded habanero, she was known for her unique ninjustu style and her masterly in fuinjustu though out the 5 great element nation. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki" he took a moment, he always took a moment when he talked about his daughter because he had this guilt inside of him because he thought if he was their to help them, they wuld still be alive.

"your father was well respected though out the element nation just like your mother... and had a nickname the yellow flash. he was known for his ninjustu and his masterly in fuinjustu.

"he was the 4th hokage minato namikaze..."

"mu-my fa-father was the 4th khokage? than why does the village hate me" asked naruto in disbelieve

"naruto..."

"please tell me grandpa "when naruto called him grandpa his heart feel warm since his grandson finally trusted him

"naruto do you know the story of the kyuubi when it attacked 6 years ago?" he got a nod from the blone

"YEA! the 4th hokage kicked its ass and save the village!"

Naruto reminded Madara of his dauther and his wife... they were so alike its was scary in his opinion.

"naruto you are half right about that" he looked at the confused blonde so he carried on

"a tail beast cannot be killed...so the only to the the nine tale from destroying the the village was to seal in a new born child...the new born child was-" he was interrupted by his grandson

"me..."

"but why does the village still hates me if I was the 4th hokage's son" so mardara told him the truth about the kyuubi.

"because on that day many people lost many loves one who were precious to them and they don't know that you were the son of the 4th hokage"

"WHY!... doesn't the old man hokage know" asked naruto in anger

"yes he does..." replied madara in his calm tone

"than why didn't he tell" asked naruto in more anger than before

"naruto... your parents had many enemies in and out of the village. the old monkey didn't tell you because it was to keep you safe from their enemies especially the hidden stone village, they would try everything they could to kill you naurto..."

he got no respond from the blonde instead he had his head down and some water was dripping from cheeks to the ground where he stood

Madara slowly walked up to the blonde, and lifted his grandson head so he could see his eyes.

"naruto you have your mothers and grandma's eyes I don't like to see those eyes full of sadness" the leadnedary Uchiha wiped his grandson tears for him and smile warmly at him. but the next thing is grandson was about to say made him even prouder to have him as a grandson.

"Than I have made my mind! I am going to become the next hokage and protect the village like my parents did and make them proud" screamed Naruto top up his lung while had his right fist in the air.

'_your parents are already proud of you my grandson'_ though madara, but he was awoken up from his thought by his grandson who was pulling on his sleeve.

when naruto got his grandfather's attention he asked " grandpa can you train to become a great ninja so I can also protect my precious people like my parents did and become a great hokage one day!?"

"I was planing to train you anyway naruto... so this accident doesn't happen again so we begin our training when we leave this village for 4 years"

"LEAVE THE VILLAGE! but why... cant be train in this forest"

"naruto in our travel we will also meet your paternal grandparents and I will also train you to unlock your mangekyou sharingan and in your wood release"

"Than when do we leave" naruto asked in excitement

"we leave...now"

**and that's chapter 2 finished. I will upload each every chapter in about 7-10 days. **


End file.
